


……真的胃疼？

by zanthoxylum



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthoxylum/pseuds/zanthoxylum
Summary: “别去了。”盖勒特用鼻子蹭了蹭阿不思的脖子，声音模糊：“让我抱着你睡会你总不会生气吧？我从小胃疼习惯了，一会就好。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“我胃疼。”盖勒特脸朝里侧蜷在沙发里，一手捂着胃部，神色恹恹的，小脸紧紧皱在一起。

阿不思安静地继续画图，仿佛没听到。

“我真的胃疼。”盖勒特有气无力地说，连回头哀怨地看一眼的力气都没有。

阿不思心如铁石，继续画图纸。

“有你这样的室友吗！”盖勒特不知道哪里来的力气，发泄性地踹掉了身上盖着的毯子，“我都道歉了，你至于吗！”

啪。

笔被用力地搁在桌上的声音。

“如果下次是你遭到这种对待，你试试你会不会记仇！”阿不思涨红了脸颊，愤怒让他的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“我干什么了啊……”盖勒特秒怂，委委屈屈地自己把毯子捡了回来，“不就是偷看你洗澡……你又不是女孩子，还怕被我看吗……”

“……”阿不思深吸了一口气，“偷看我洗澡也就算了，为什么要闯进来？”

“我……我看你洗我也想洗啊……夏天太热了，身上黏糊糊的不舒服，洗个澡也不行吗？”

“……你也知道身上黏糊糊的不舒服！”阿不思脸颊通红，“那你干什么，干什么还要把我身上弄得黏糊糊！”

“……反正你也都洗掉了，……”

阿不思被室友的厚颜无耻气得无语凝噎，愤怒地拿起笔，写字的架势好像纸就是室友的脸。

写了一会，阿不思还是没忍住，抬头看了一眼蜷在沙发上的盖勒特。那个气人的正脸埋在毯子里，整个人一动不动。

还是有些担心。

阿不思走过去，戳了戳沙发上的人。“喂。”

没反应。

……真的胃疼？昨天自己太生气，做的全都是自己爱吃的辣菜，不吃辣椒的盖勒特不敢惹他，一边嘶嘶吸着气一边全吃了，难道……真的出问题了？

阿不思有点慌了，大力地晃了晃盖勒特的肩膀。

倏然间天旋地转，阿不思一不留神，整个人被盖勒特压在了沙发里侧。

盖勒特比他小两岁，但体魄一直比他矫健，沙发本就狭小，此时整个人贴过来，阿不思立刻被盖勒特独有的气息紧紧包围，当时脸就红了。

“又是装的是不是？”阿不思气急败坏地推着他，可惜没推动。

“没有。你别动了。”盖勒特痛苦地低声说，脸颊埋在阿不思肩颈间。“我是真的不能吃辣椒，不是舌头受不了，是胃受不了。你昨天太辣了，我是真的胃疼。”

歧义的双关语让阿不思又气又羞，然而听到盖勒特是真的难受，到底还是担心占了上风，收了力气不再推他。“那你松开我，我去给你买药。”

“别去了。”盖勒特用鼻子蹭了蹭阿不思的脖子，声音模糊：“让我抱着你睡会你总不会生气吧？我从小胃疼习惯了，一会就好。”

“……行吧。那你要抱多久？”阿不思无奈地躺着，郁闷地问。

没有声音。

……这就睡着了？阿不思艰难地动了动脑袋，从这个角度看只能看到盖勒特头顶和后脑上一片柔软的金色头发，毛绒绒的，像一条一米八八的金毛犬（恐怖！）。

……算了，反正自己这两天一直通宵赶图纸，也很久没睡了。

黄昏的日光暖暖地洒进来，阿不思一时间也昏昏沉沉，手臂将盖勒特往自己怀里拢了拢，找到了一个舒服的姿势，也睡了。

嘻。

盖勒特睁开眼睛懒洋洋地打量着阿不思美好的睡颜，心里一本满足。

胃疼倒也不是假的，他的胃的确受不了刺激；只不过他对疼痛的耐受力一直不弱，现在这个程度，还远远不至于蜷在沙发里躺尸。

但阿尔这几天为了赶图纸的确没好好休息过了，如果再这样下去，怕是图纸没赶出来，他先病倒了。

他可不允许自己未来的小男朋友生病。

盖勒特轻轻地亲了下阿不思的嘴唇，离开沙发走到桌前，悠哉地拿起作图工具。

虽说他不学建筑，阿不思的设计并不能完全看懂，但是他到底也是个工科生，基本的尺规作图还是小菜一碟的。

翌日。

“这是你画的？”阿不思看着图纸问。

“对啊。怎么了？”盖勒特表情没怎么变，心里却忐忑了起来。别是自己好心办坏事，搞砸了什么吧？

“你全都搞砸了。”阿不思果然说。

“……真的吗？”盖勒特难得的有些窘迫，懊丧之意溢于言表，“对不起，我没想到……我以为我可以的，我以为这些和我学的东西也没什么本质不同……”

“噗。”阿不思憋不住笑了。“是啊，我前两天才和一个可爱的小学弟吹牛，说我是全系在读学生中最厉害的。你这就画了一张更好的出来。你说你是不是都搞砸了？你是不是存心拆我的台？”

长出了一口气。“干嘛吓人呀，”盖勒特哀怨地说，“我汗都被你吓出来了。”

“谁叫你之前欺负我？”阿不思一本正经，“我记得刚才有人说了对不起？再说一遍来听听。”

“我也记得有人刚才说了可爱的小学弟呢。”盖勒特凶恶地把阿不思扑倒在沙发上，恶狠狠地边挠他边问，“哪个学弟？你说不说？”

“你的脑袋是不是长着好看的？”阿不思笑着推他，“前两天我画图的时候，你问我在我们系是个什么水平，我才和你说过我是最好的。你这就忘了？”

哦，原来那个所谓的“可爱的小学弟”就是自己呀？

盖勒特顿时心花怒放。啵地一声，在阿不思嘴唇上亲出了响。

阿不思愣住了。

“说真的。我给你表白多少次了？一万次总有了吧？昨天你还让我弄到你腿上了，四舍五入你早就是我的人了。咱俩每天你做饭我刷碗，你洗衣服我打扫卫生，模范情侣都没这么模范的，你干嘛就是不答应我当你男朋友？”

“再说再说再说。不许再问了。”阿不思因为这些虎狼之词捂住了耳朵。

盖勒特叹了口气，郁闷地没再说什么。

这人的脑袋真是长来好看的吧？

阿不思心里偷偷吐槽。

不拒绝他的表白，让他弄到腿上，给他做饭吃给他洗衣服。

模范情侣都没这么模范的。

他自己都说出来了。


	2. 第二百七十五次的表白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你还在说这种话是吗？”盖勒特努力想把不争气的眼泪逼回去，咬着牙发狠：“我根本不在乎，我就是喜欢你，想让我放弃，我倒要看看谁敢！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小男孩们情不自禁的亲亲摸摸蹭蹭。无进入行为。

“尝尝看，阿不思，香草奶冻，加了点柠檬，专门为你做的。”

“快来这儿，阿不思，他们刚刚把覆盆子冰激凌蛋糕从小冰箱里拿出来。”

“桃子茶里要加几块方糖，阿不思，或者你想加点威士忌吗？”

“哦天哪阿不思，居然是你来调蜂蜜！今天我们可有口福啦。”

“阿不思阿不思阿不思。他们究竟要叫几遍阿不思？”盖勒特坐在树荫底下擦怀里吉他的琴弦，一脸不以为然。“非得和你一起玩吗？他们没有朋友吗？”

“你在说什么呀。”阿不思笑了，“野餐茶会本来就是大家一起玩啊，你不喜欢吗？这么多甜点。”

“我认为你应该控制糖分摄入。无意冒犯，但是——”盖勒特开始一边拨弦一边拧弦轴，侧耳听着音准。“——你胖了。”

“……这恐怕属于冒犯，盖尔。”阿不思平静地说。“而且1公斤左右的体重变化属于每日新陈代谢导致的正常浮动，你比我还要重五公斤。”

“可我比你高八厘米。”盖勒特转过脸来微笑，“小朋友睡前记得多喝牛奶。”

“……我今天惹你了吗？”阿不思深吸了一口气，“其实我们的茶会也不是非要有人唱歌不可的，就算有，也可以请别人……”

“你确定吗？我看你的女同学好像不这么想。”盖勒特提起吉他站起来朝一个方向走过去。阿不思顺着那个方向看过去，才看到有个不算很熟悉的同级女生正等在那里，灿烂的笑容里还能看出几分好奇和腼腆。

阿不思莫名觉得有几分气闷。他皱了皱眉，摇摇头赶走了杂七杂八的情绪，重新站起来加入了捧着茶杯晒太阳的同学们。

“是阿不思请你来的？听说你是他的室友？”女生对这个突然出现的金发高个子学弟十分感兴趣，好奇之余还有点小心翼翼的打探。

“暂时是。”盖勒特若有所思地偏了偏头，余光看见阿不思正和一个雄性生物相谈甚欢。

“暂时？”

“是啊，暂时。”

“呃。”女生尴尬地笑了笑，“我刚才看到你们那么亲密，还以为你们是一对。”

盖勒特收回视线，对着女生眨了眨眼。“我们看起来像一对吗？”

女生迷茫地看着他，不知道该如何继续接下来的谈话。该说像……还是不像啊？

埃菲亚斯·多吉为阿不思又打开一盒柠檬奶冻。“再不去哄哄，你的拉布拉多回家怕是要开始拆房子了。”

阿不思漫不经心地拿起叉子：“他敢。”

“好好好。”多吉虚虚地举了一下双手，做了个投降的姿势。“我可以八卦一下吗？他迄今为止对你表白多少次了？”

“二百七十四次。”阿不思从书包里掏出眼镜戴上，在午后的阳光下打开了最近正在看的诗集。

“……你每次都数着吗？”多吉不可思议地问，“而且，我是说很认真，很认真的那种。”

“那应该是一次都没有吧，我想。”阿不思指尖划过诗集封面上用线条勾勒出的向日葵，低垂的眉眼却并未在那上面聚焦。“他每天都会说喜欢，有时候甚至会说‘爱’，但我真的很质疑，他究竟知不知道爱这个单词的意义。”

“你想得太多了。”多吉托着腮看着这个同窗很多年的好朋友。“你从来没有开始过一段恋情吧？当然了，这没什么不好，我知道你眼光一向很高——但如果爱情真的来了，你大可试着享受它。”

“我明白你的意思，我也不算是保守到刻板的老古董。”阿不思抬起眼来，看着草坪另一边的几个同学笑闹着互相涂抹奶油。“我只是——不怕你笑话——有点害怕。你也说了，我从来没有开始过一段恋情。这个世界上也没有一本书可以告诉我怎样读懂盖勒特的一言一行，而且最重要的是，我担心一旦我决定开始爱他，我们的感情就将不再对等。”

多吉撑在自己的手臂上点了点头。“你这份担心其实很有道理。”他看着阿不思，头却往和那个女生愉快攀谈的盖勒特的方向偏了偏。“他有点，怎么说？花枝招展。”

“好像一个形容千金大小姐的词。”阿不思没忍住笑了，但接着笑容慢慢消失，换成了一点惆怅。“他很好，当然很好。他非常英俊，英俊到每天早上起床时顶着乱成杂草一样的头发也会让我看花眼；他很聪明，我敢说他比我们的很多同学都要优秀，而要知道他才刚刚上一年级；我没问过他的家世，但我能看出来他从小养尊处优，他刚和我成为室友的时候甚至不认识洗衣篮是做什么用的，因为他的衣服从来都是当天穿过以后就有女佣拿去洗涤熨烫好。”

说到这里，多吉低低地“喔”了一声，大概也是很少听说家里有“女佣”的家庭。

阿不思做了个“你看，你听了也很惊讶吧”的表情，继续说：“我生日的时候他懂得不让我觉得窘迫，送了我一条十分低调的灰色领带，可我后来没忍住查了查价格，抵得上我两个月的学费。

“他每天都会说喜欢我，从第一次说到现在过去了三个月，他说了二百七十四次——是的平均一天三四次——但哪一次是认真的呢？我洗澡出来的时候他会说‘你真好看我真喜欢你’，我参加比赛获奖时他会说‘你真厉害我真喜欢你’，我给他做了他爱吃的匈牙利菜，他会说‘天啊我真是太幸福了阿尔我爱你’……但那是真的爱我吗？”

“你给他做饭！”多吉不可思议地微微提高了音量。“你妹妹住院的那段时间我给你做过那么多次简餐！你都没有给我做过饭……！”

“对不起……我改天也给你做……不过这不是重点。”阿不思少见地露出了点羞赧，不过在多吉愤愤的目光中很快回到了原来的话题，似乎终于找到机会倾诉心中的苦闷，所以像竹筒倒豆子一样哗啦啦地一口气全说了出来：“重点是，那真的是爱吗？如果我不再好看了，我没有那么优秀，或者我太忙没有时间照顾他了，又或者，是他得到我了……他还会保持这种热情吗？他才刚刚十九岁，他有聪明的头脑、优秀的履历、显赫的家世和光明的未来，他就像一捧灿烂的金子，一轮小小的太阳；可我——只是一个穷人家的有几分小聪明的普通人而已。”

“一个穷人家的有几分小聪明的普通人，而已。”多吉听到这句话时的震惊和无语好像看到了生物化学专业那个远近闻名的斯内普教授穿女装。“你没救了我的朋友，从小到大我没看到过你自卑，哪怕是你家里最艰难的那段日子你也是自信的，然而现在你甚至认为在他身边的你是个普通人！醒醒，醒醒！你是我们专业所有教授公认的天才，说点俗气的，你看看你的粉丝会里有多少人！”

“别提那个粉丝会了……”阿不思头疼地揉着额头，“盖勒特每次逛论坛看到那个版块就气哼哼的，必须要我发誓绝不找男女朋友才能好……”

“彳亍口巴，想要给你开解情感问题的我可真是个白痴。”多吉没忍住翻了翻眼睛。“我一个单身狗，找什么狗粮吃呢？我还是想想怎么追我喜欢的女孩儿吧。”

好像为他们这段对话配上一段美妙的结束音乐一样，草坪的另一端传来了吉他拨弦的声音。少年清冽淡然的嗓音悠悠覆盖在琴弦轻轻的震动上，苍白秀致的手指在音箱上跳动，金色的发丝被日光镀上一层混着细碎钻石的金子。

_你就在我眼前_

_气息如此之近_

世界从来就是如此安静吗？只能听见空气擦过那两片嘴唇时送来的歌声，和头顶的橡树叶为这歌声起舞的脚步？

_过去不曾，将来不再_

_你说我是你的祸患，可你也是我的呀_

微凉的空气却让阿不思瓷白的脸颊透出浅淡的玫瑰色，他没法控制自己看向那双蓝色眼睛的视线，只能任由那涓涓细流一般的情愫透过鼻尖钻进来，烫热原本空明的心。

**怦咚。**

下雨了。

或许是盖勒特的歌声连云彩都心动，又或者是它们嫉妒三个月被表白二百七十四次的阿不思，盖勒特第四首歌还没唱完，天空就洒下淅淅沥沥的水滴来。大概太阳也为这少年目眩神迷，它拨开云层露出脸来，透过纷扰的雨幕打量着草坪。

盖勒特把吉他收好，背起琴盒走过来后的第一件事是把黑色的外套披在了阿不思的身上。

“我不冷，”阿不思讶然道，“我也不怕淋雨……”

“谁说你是怕淋雨了？”盖勒特微蹙的双眉露出不悦，“不许脱下来，穿上。”

盖勒特从刚才开始说话就语气不善，夹枪带棒的似乎找着吵架。阿不思也因此没好气，但他的性格让他习惯了减少无意义的争吵，所以他也没多说什么，强忍不悦和多吉打了招呼。

多吉一脸“你自求多福”的表情跑远了，阿不思无奈地撇了撇嘴，也和盖勒特回返公寓。

打开花洒，调成适宜的温度，站进去。阿不思低着头闭着眼睛任水流冲刷着自己的长及手肘的头发，脑子里一遍遍地排演一会出去之后盖勒特会怎么和他吵架。

“我饿了，洗完澡要吃你做的烧牛肉。”那位大小姐一定会从晚饭开始找茬。

“要吃自己做。”他想也没想回答。答完他才浑身一抖，从花洒的水流下钻出来睁开眼睛，一脸不可思议地望着站在门口的盖勒特：“你怎么进来的？”

“你根本没锁门啊。”盖勒特仍穿着那身被雨淋湿的衣服。“我也很冷。”

“……是你刚才说你没关系，让我先洗！我还特意问了你要不要先……”

“是啊，我没关系，你先洗。”盖勒特不耐烦地打断，“我紧接着进来就可以了。”

阿不思一时间被盖勒特的理直气壮堵得哑口无言，微张着双唇站在原地。盖勒特眸光明灭，手指搭上自己身上的扣子，很快就裸露出了属于少年的身体。

盖勒特在男孩子里算得上身材瘦削，但阿不思很早就知道，在宽松的卫衣的闲适的背心下面，藏着的却是轻薄结实的肌肉，和清晰的浅浅沟壑。盖勒特有一副好身材，好到早上起床时分偶然看见他裸着上身打着哈欠从卧室出来洗漱时，阿不思都忍不住耳根发红；而此时，隔着浴室里蒸腾出的雾蒙蒙湿漉漉的水汽，眼前的情景竟生出几分暧昧不明的味道来。

阿不思眼睛不由自主地睁大，他不明白为什么盖勒特也是男孩子，他却有种想要逃跑的冲动。他匆忙地让出了花洒下的位置，身手去架子上够自己的睡衣：“其实我洗得差不多了，你……”

手腕被猛地攥住，高挑矫健的身体贴过来，阿不思被猛地压在了贴满冰凉瓷砖的墙壁上。

冰凉的温度激得他喘息了一声，但更让他惊慌的是正用力压着自己的身体，和盖勒特的两片嘴唇。

盖勒特炽热的唇舌覆了下来，紧紧地贴在阿不思的嘴唇上。能让人沸腾的温度和少年仍带着野餐会茶香的气息转瞬弄昏了阿不思的大脑，他感觉到湿软的舌钻进他的口腔，掠夺地扫过齿列，贪婪地吮吸啜饮甜美的津液。

从未体会过的感觉从心脏爆开，阿不思手脚发软，几乎要站立不住，贴着墙壁直往下滑。盖勒特并不粗犷却极有劲的手臂却牢牢地把他压在墙上，更是用了整个身体当围栏，将他固定在原地，放肆地侵略着他。

莫名的泪意泛上眼角，阿不思喉咙深处竟溢出一声呜咽。身体的感觉强烈到无法忍受，一双手抚摸着他赤裸的身体，在曼妙凹陷的腰间流连了许久，温柔地向下，轻轻贴在了已经悄然硬起的地方。

阿不思突然打了个哆嗦，几乎消散干净的理智陡然回笼，他抬起双臂用力一推，盖勒特顿时被推了个趔趄。

“你，你……”阿不思浑身都有如火烧，嗓子更像被什么东西堵住了，连一句完整的话都说不出来。

盖勒特缓缓眨了眨眼，金色的长睫下掩藏着狂浪的情潮，进攻性强到几乎带着点凶狠。“我怎么？”他再度上前一步，不顾阿不思的惊慌，将他乱动的手按在头顶的墙上：“害怕我？怕我什么？”

“我不知道！”阿不思用力地摇了摇头，浴室里的气压太高了，他几乎喘不过气，“盖勒特，我们，我们需要谈谈……”

“你现在又开始叫我盖勒特了？”金发少年咬着牙，似是想冷笑，却有愤怒先一步冲上嘴角：“怎么，觉得和我关系不正常，迫不及待要和我拉开距离？那个女生都告诉我了，你拉着我参加你们的野餐会，全是因为她们的请求，天知道我还以为你是想把我介绍给你的朋友——你就那么想给我找个女朋友吗？你觉得我是变态吗，和你成为室友就是为了对你做这种事，对吧？”

“你根本不冷静，”阿不思勉强维持着平静，在蒸气中艰难地喘息，“你先放开我，我们出去好好谈谈……”

“不放。”少年带着狠劲的任性竟十分可怕，盖勒特把膝盖顶在阿不思的双腿间，愤怒的语气里竟藏着几分委屈：“你也不算猜错，我就是想对你做这种事，从之前在咖啡馆见到你的第一面就想了。你以为我为什么住在不到二十平米的卧室，忍受着这里糟糕的隔音，有时候半夜了还会听到隔壁那对恶心的情侣发情——

“这一切就是为了有一天能对你做这种事，怎么，觉得我恶心了？”

“我……我从来不知道……”身后的瓷砖坚硬无比，阿不思被少年用全身的力量压着，感觉整个脊椎都疼。

“你当然不知道！因为你从来没问过！”盖勒特的眼睛里竟然笼了层水雾，碧蓝的双眼全是委屈不甘：“你从来就没觉得我是认真的是不是？我从来没有喜欢过人，这是第一次，我怎么知道该怎么让你相信我？你也从来不对我说你喜欢什么，我对你说喜欢说的次数多，你就觉得我在开玩笑，是吗？

“我从小什么时候扫过地，什么时候洗过菜，什么时候照顾过病人？可我愿意为你做这些，我愿意学！是，我是做不好，在这些事上我真的很笨，可我一直在努力，你为什么就是总把我推开？”

那层水雾终于凝结成了一颗滚烫的水珠，顺着少年因为激动而微微泛红的苍白脸颊滑下，重重地砸碎在阿不思的心口。

阿不思挣开了盖勒特早已收了力气的双手，颤抖着紧紧抱住了他。少年的身体因为这突如其来的拥抱而僵硬，他闭着眼睛，颤抖着开口：“对不起，盖尔……我……我是太害怕了。

“我没有和你相配的家世，甚至学费都要靠自己做兼职赚……你那么优秀，那么耀眼，你父母一定会希望你找一个和你一样的女孩子，组建一个正常的家庭……”

“你还在说这种话是吗？”盖勒特努力想把不争气的眼泪逼回去，咬着牙发狠：“我根本不在乎，我就是喜欢你，想让我放弃，我倒要看看谁敢！”

“我是怕，你终归有一天会后悔。”阿不思闭上眼，任由眼中漫出的水珠一点点砸在盖勒特的胸膛上。“我怎么可能不喜欢你呢？这世界上没有人会不喜欢你的，盖尔。”

到底是个从小被宠着的男孩子，在浴室里争吵了半个小时，到最后还是阿不思拿毛巾给盖勒特擦头发。湿漉漉的金色发丝被毛巾揉成了杂乱的茅草，盖勒特看着镜中的自己一脸哀怨，却因为对刚才的事理亏而不敢发出抗议。

阿不思倒没说什么，只是揉了揉他的头。“睡吧。”他低声说，“盖尔，我是喜欢你的，但我想我还需要些时间……毕竟，我也是第一次喜欢上一个人呀。”

“真的吗？”盖勒特拽住阿不思的手，似乎只听见了最后半句，根本没听见“需要时间”的要求。在阿不思羞赧的点头中，他突然发力，把阿不思一起带倒在了床上。

沉重的压力让弹簧床垫把阿不思的身体弹了起来，盖勒特却飞快地压了上去，把他按在下面。他有些惊慌，于是奋力挣扎：“你要干什么，不行……”

“我不会做过分的事，我发誓。”盖勒特的气息灼热到烫人，嗓音带着少年压抑不住的渴望：“帮帮我好不好，阿尔，我绝对不做别的……我太喜欢你了，我真的好难受……”

“那你……”阿不思觉得呼吸都困难，逼近沸腾的热度让他心脏都骤停，昏昏沉沉间竟然停止了挣扎。

盖勒特如同获得了准许，兴奋地剥开了阿不思的浴袍，滚烫的胸膛紧贴他赤裸的后背。

两个大男孩从浴室出来本就穿的少，不怎么花力气，赤裸的身体就像火和锅一样一起升温。盖勒特喘了口气，在阿不思耳边轻轻地说：“你不要乱动，我绝对不会伤害你，在你真正接受我之前，我都不会做让你恨我的事。”

阿不思感到大腿间插入了一个滚烫的东西。他觉得自己的大脑要爆炸了，他紧紧攥着被单，嘴里发出了一声呜咽。

盖勒特把早就硬得发痛的性器放在了阿不思的腿缝中间，紧紧抱着他，就那样开始前后磨蹭。

阿不思算得上纤瘦，他的大腿和臀部却丰腴美丽。盖勒特用性器在他臀缝间摩挲，模拟着抽插的动作，和他说好的一样并未打那处禁忌的蜜洞的主意，却不少半分情色。

他该推开盖勒特吗？显然应该。可阿不思觉得自己一动都动不了，在他臀缝和腿间不断抽插的滚烫阴茎明明没有进入他，却仍然让他觉得整个人都瘫软。身前的性器被盖勒特探手握住，随着抽插的频率上下滑动，他无意识地夹紧双腿，双唇间溢出哀哀的啜泣。

他从来没想过解决欲望还能有这种方法。他从书本上学过知识，他也不是对这些一无所知的小孩子，可盖勒特现在做的这些事，简直让他的心灵受到最剧烈的冲击。

“阿尔，我喜欢你……”盖勒特还在他身后不断叫他的名字，声音里有炽热真诚的爱意和几分委屈。他闭上眼，用他所能发出的最小的音量低声说：“我知道，盖尔。我也喜欢你。”

眼前一片眩目的白，他足有半分钟大脑空空。终于收回几缕意识之后，他感到腿间多了几分可怕的黏腻——他和盖勒特竟然一起高潮了，浓稠的精液全射在了他的大腿内侧和盖尔手上，暧昧的味道转瞬充斥了整间屋子。他浑身僵硬地躺在金发少年的怀中，调用全部的脑细胞思考自己是不是立刻晕过去比较好。

“洗澡……白洗了……”他像个小傻子一样喃喃地说。

“那就再洗一次。”盖勒特餍足的亲吻他的肩颈，埋在他仍湿润着的红发里深深吸气。“我帮你洗。我还可以帮你做一切，阿尔，只要你愿意，我可以为你做一切事。”

**说得好听。**

阿不思又生气又委屈，在心里愤愤地反驳。

**刚才我说不行的时候，也没见你答应。**

-the end.


End file.
